Under the tree
by Kira Blake
Summary: Conjunto de historias con temática navideña en forma de regalo a los marinos de Canon Island.
1. Work (Gruvia)

Lo odio. No me gusta. Es bien feo. Iu. Espero les guste. Y si, me vale que estoy dando regalos adelantados.

AU. Plot robado de Cannon Island: 5. Character A and Character B are co-workers, but they barely know each other. But they both have to work through the holidays. / El personaje A y el personaje B son compañeros de trabajo, pero apenas se conocen. Ambos tienen que trabajar durante las vacaciones.

FT y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **~.~.~.~**

Dedicado a:

Row/Liraz Nightgray

Tati/Light Wincheter

Ya que no me decidía a cuál de las dos dedicarle cada Gruvia, ambos son para las dos

 **~.~.~.~**

* * *

Los ojos negros miran de reojo al chico a su lado con curiosidad mientras él está enfocado en completar el trabajo asignado.

—Hum… ¿Podría Juvia traerle café?

Hubo unos largos segundos de silencio antes de que el moreno alzara la vista de la montaña de papeles que les habían dejado. En Navidad. De forma cruel y abusiva.

—No hace falta, no eres mi secretaria.

Ella misma toma entonces unas cuantas carpetas más para distraerse del ¿tenso? No, incomodo ambiente de trabajo.

El ruido del papel, las lapiceras y las agujas del reloj es lo único que se escucha mucho tiempo entre los dos. Hacia al menos un año que trabajaban para la misma firma de abogados, más ambos estaban seguros de poder contar con una mano las veces que realmente se habían hablado y ahora tenían que pasar la noche juntos por al menos una semana trabajando codo a codo gracias a las vacaciones del resto del equipo. Eso o el 80% de los casos iban a quedar sin terminar, y varios de ellos eran para la semana después del receso por las fiestas.

—Loxar, deberías ir a casa a celebrar, puedo encargarme de esto solo.

—Puede llamar Juvia a Juvia, Gray-sama —una ligera risa se le escapó a él por el uso de tercera persona—. Pero Juvia prefiere quedarse a ayudar. De todos modos Juvia no tiene con quien pasar navidad.

—Oh. Lo siento.

—Está bien.

Las agujas del reloj continuaron su "tic tac" un rato más, en silencio, más Gray no volvió a enfocarse en los documentos.

—Sabes, hay una pastelería a una cuadra que sigue abierta hasta dentro de —miro el reloj de reojo— media hora, y mi mejor amigo dice que mi chocolate caliente es muy bueno, ¿Qué dices? Podemos continuar trabajando mañana, no es como si los archivos fuesen a salir caminando por la puerta.

El rosado tiñó las mejillas de Juvia mientras asentía y tomaba su chaqueta. Al final ambos se sonrieron antes de salir, ninguno pasaría solo o trabajando esas navidades.


	2. Coffee (Gruvia)

Lo odio. No me gusta. Es bien feo. Iu. Espero les guste.

AU. Plot robado de Cannon Island: 10. Character A is stuck working in coffee shop on Christmas Day and Character B is the lonely soul spending their whole day there. / El personaje A está atascado/clavado trabajando en una cafetería el día de Navidad y el personaje B es el alma solitaria que pasa todo el día allí.

FT y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **~.~.~.~**

Dedicado a:

Row/Liraz Nightgray

Tati/Light Wincheter

Ya que no me decidía a cuál de las dos dedicarle cada Gruvia, ambos son para las dos

 **~.~.~.~**

* * *

Reviso por octava vez las notificaciones de su móvil y volvió a acomodarse en la butaca alta detrás de la barra. Le había tocado el turno nocturno y la cafetería era 24/7, incluso en navidad, por lo que allí estaba, encerrado tras la barra que ya había limpiado tres veces por mero aburrimiento, viendo cada tanto a la única persona que permanecía allí. Juvia Loxar era compañera suya en la universidad, y aquel día por lo visto había decidido hacer la tarea en el café.

Las ondulaciones turquesas se movían y reacomodaban cada vez que ella movía la cabeza, pasando de las fotocopias a sus hojas, mordiendo de tanto en tanto la lapicera, hacía ya un buen rato que la quinta taza se había vaciado. Tenía un pelo bonito, pensó.

—Juvia, deberías ir a casa —le dijo tras ver el gesto triunfante de haber terminado una parte de la tarea.

—Juvia prefiere quedarse y hacerle compañía, Gray-sama —respondió tras dudar un poco, viéndolo a los ojos.

Las mejillas del chico pasaron de su tono habitual a un furioso carmesí en segundos. Podía sentir la sangre hirviendo como lava, y eso lo avergonzó aún más, pasando a mirar a otro lado y pretender responder mensajes con indiferencia en tiempo record hasta para Flash. Juvia sonrió y volvió a lo suyo.

Cinco minutos después había una taza humeante de café —el favorito de Juvia— y una rebanada de pastel en la mesa

—La casa invita —dijo sin mirarla, el sonrojo aún estaba allí.


	3. Suit (Spriggan 12)

Kejesto por dios. Perdí el rumbo de la idea como a la mitad del drabble, pero espero te saque aunque sea una sonrisa.

Plot robado de Cannon Island: 22. "What do you mean I have to dress up like santa?!" / "¿Quieres decir que tengo que vestir como santa?"

FT y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **~.~.~.~**

Dedicado a:

J/Joey Vinsmoke —quien probablemente va a cambiar el nick y voy a meterme la dedicatoria en el escritorio—

 **~.~.~.~**

* * *

Larcade jugueteo con su ropa intentando pretender que no estaba allí mientras August se limitaba a solo mirar la escena, manteniéndose al margen de forma sabia al igual que otros mientras los gritos y maldiciones iban una tras otra contra Invel, quien tras quince minutos parecía querer desaparecer.

Los colérico ojos café de Irene fueron a parar a Zeref en cuanto él puso un pie en la habitación.

—¡Tú! ¿¡Qué demonios quieres decir con que tengo que vestir de santa para navidad!? —cuestiono, más no le dio tiempo para responder— ¡Que lo haga Invel! Él tiene el cabello blanco, es perfecto.

—Bajo ese criterio bien podría hacerlo August, él también tiene el cabello blanco, además él —Invel se cortó solo a mitad de la oración y carraspeo.

—Yo ¿qué?

—Considero que usted podría desempeñar mejor el papel.

Zeref carraspeo tras unos cinco minutos más de discusión y los doce centraron su atención en él.

—Irene esta en lo cierto, sería injusto que la obligara a ella a vestirse de santa —empezó, sacándole una sonrisa a la susodicha, no duro mucho—. Sera mejor que todos lo hagan y ayuden en el festival de Navidad, de paso.

El silencio y la perplejidad perduro incluso cuando el emperador se había marchado con una sonrisa en los labios, la cual no hizo más que ampliarse cuando escucho el grito en conjunto. Sería una navidad entretenida, sin duda.


	4. Idol (Nalu)

Lo odio, el final es un soberano asco, pero bueno, espero que a vos si te guste.

AU. Plot robado de Cannon Island: 11. Character A's little sibling/child wants to meet their favorite celebrity/writer/person for Christmas. Character B is said "Christmas present". / El hermano menor/hijo del personaje A quiere conocer a su celebridad/escritor/persona favorita para Navidad. El personaje B es dicho regalo de navidad.

FT y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **~.~.~.~**

Dedicado a:

Scarpillo —ya que el Nick es por el apodo que le pusimos, no puedo hacer lo mismo que con el resto—

 **~.~.~.~**

* * *

A medida que avanzaban por la casa Natsu se sentía más y más nervioso, a su lado, su hermano se reía de él.

«Deberías calmarte» había dicho Zeref, Natsu lo había mandado al demonio, argumentando que si él fuese a conocer a su ídolo, quien escribía —sí, escribía, porque Natsu Dragneel si leía libros de vez en vez— bajo un seudónimo para no ser reconocida, también estaría de aquella forma. Tuvo que darle la razón.

Ashley se hacía llamar, había leído de casualidad uno de sus libros, mientras esperaba a Gray, a Juvia parecía gustarle, porque fue ella quien lo informo sobre la misteriosa escritora, y tras dos capítulos se había enamorado perdidamente de la forma en la que escribía, la forma en la relataba cada parte, describía cada escenario y expresaba los pensamientos y emociones de cada personaje.

Para cuando llegaron a su habitación —tras chocarse media casa ya que tenía los ojos vendados— no sabía si estaba más ansioso o nervioso.

Pudo escuchar los pasos de su hermano al alejarse y otros, más suaves, acercarse, y cuando la venda le fue retirada los cabellos dorados que vio le resultaron demasiado conocidos.

—Lucy…

Parpadeo confundido, intentando ordenar sus propios pensamientos, quiso reír, era simplemente hilarante tras las veces que había hablado de Ashley con ella, tras lo mucho que la había elogiado, y que nunca hubiese notado que era su mejor amiga.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho, Natsu —había comenzado ella tras su falta de palabras. Él negó y le sonrió.

—Está bien —aseguro antes de abrazarla.

La muchacha sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo tras la sorpresa inicial.

—Feliz navidad, Natsu.

Pasaron largos segundos así, en silencio, abrazados, como si fuera lo único que importase en el momento.

—¿Luce?

—¿Si?

—¿Cómo supo Zeref que eras tú?

—Le dijo a Mavis que querías conocerme, y ella a mí —se encogió de hombros cuando se separaron—. Pero no puedes decirle a nadie ¿entendido?

Él sabía que debió haber asentido rápidamente, pero no pudo más que sentir ternura ante el ceño fruncido de la rubia. Eventualmente le prometió no decir nada, por supuesto, pero para entonces ella ya estaba enojada y amenazando con golpearlo.


	5. Mistletoe (Jerza)

Se veía más tierno en mi mente, pero no me desagrada como quedo, espero que te guste.

AU. Plot robado de Cannon Island: 17. Character A returns to their birth-town for the holidays. Character B is their estranged childhood best friend. / La persona A regresa/vuelve a su ciudad de origen/natal/de nacimiento para las fiestas. El personaje B es su mejor amigo de la infancia y tienen mucho tiempo separados y sin verse

FT y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **~.~.~.~**

Agradecimiento especial a:

Tati/Light Winchester

Quien me ayudo con la taza, sino habría estado horas para decidir.

 **~.~.~.~**

 **~.~.~.~**

Dedicado a:

Sabs/Sabastu.

 **~.~.~.~**

El sonido de la puerta atrajo su atención y una cálida sonrisa. Solo había una persona que sabía dónde estaba la llave de emergencia y podría haberlo recordado tras dos años lejos.

Los mechones turquesa se movieron de un lado a otro mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y las botas cubiertas de nieve, y cuando alzo la vista allí estaba ella, con una polera oscura y larga y una taza con pastelitos, totalmente infantil; aun recordaba cuan avergonzado estaba cuando se la había regalado, casi se había disculpado pensando que era un regalo lamentable, pero allí estaba ella, sonriéndole y diciéndole que adoraba la taza. Una sonrisa se abrió paso de forma inevitable en su rostro, no solo por la tierna imagen que brindaba la pelirroja, sino por aquel tierno recuerdo.

—Bienvenido.

—Es bueno estar de vuelta —asintió, caminando con ella a la sala tras preguntarle cómo había estado—. Pensé que los demás estarían aquí.

—Se fueron hace una media hora —se encogió de hombros, dejando de caminar bajo el arco que daba a la susodicha sala para poder mirarlo cuando le hablaba—. Creo que fui muy ruda con ellos mientras jugábamos.

—Siempre lo fuiste.

Y de un momento a otro Erza Scarlet parecía haber visto un fantasma, porque la risa se le ahogó en la garganta y la sonrisa se desvaneció. Con curiosidad y preocupación dirigió la mirada al mismo lugar que ella, sintiendo las mejillas arder cuando vio la razón de aquella reacción.

Muérdago.

La condenada planta colgaba orgullosa unos cuantos centímetros por sobre sus cabezas. Ambos apartaron la vista a lados opuestos, buscando algo interesante que ver de forma automática.

—Lo siento, debí quitarla, Mira y yo habíamos apostado que Gray y Juvia se besarían con eso —se explicó entre balbuceos, demasiado avergonzada por la situación.

—No es nada —aseguró, viéndola a los ojos finalmente. Ambos se vieron durante largos segundos de silencio—. ¿Deberiamos seguir la tradición? -cuestiono con incomodidad.

Erza asintió, igual de incómoda, pero algo de esa incomodidad fue reemplazada por diversión cuando se permitió comparar a Jellal con un pez fuera del agua.

El de cabellos azules tomó la taza de entre sus manos con delicadeza, dejándola en una mesa al costado del arco que daba por finalizado el pasillo antes de tomar a su mejor amiga de la nuca con movimientos lentos e inseguros, y de la misma forma se acercó. El contacto fue efímero, pero Erza pudo sentir los labios ajenos moviéndose contra los suyos, deseando más que un roce.

Cuando se separaron Jellal tenía la vista clavada al piso y las mejillas aún más rojas que antes, pero ella misma no estaba en condiciones de hablar, solo un par de tonos por debajo del rojo furioso del de cabellos turquesa.

—Supongo… Supongo que ahora es cuando cambiamos de tema y nos olvidamos de esto.

—Sí. Iré a preparar café.


	6. Cookie monster (Nawen)

Esto esta del santo asco, hasta tuve que recortar la oración para que quedara decente. Dios, lo odio, pero es lo que salió, espero que a vos si te guste este pequeño Nawen…

Plot robado de Cannon Island: 25. "The real question is how many cookies is too many cookies…?" / "La verdadera pregunta es ¿cuántas galletas son demasiadas galletas ...?

FT y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **~.~.~.~**

Dedicado a:

Nikko/Etherias Nikko Dragneel.

 **~.~.~.~**

Wendy suspiro, dejando la segunda bandeja de galletas en la mesada, metiendo una cuarta en el horno, revisando la tercera antes de quitarse los guantes, con bonitos diseños de santas semi caricaturescos. Echo una mirada a la masa restante con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿No crees que exageras? —cuestiono Chelia a su lado, Wendy negó.

—De hecho creo que son pocas —se lamentó. La mayor alzo una ceja.

Chelia lo considero unos segundos antes de darle la razón a su amiga, esas cuatro bandejas volarían como con alas propias en cuanto el dragon Slayer volviera de la misión, que probablemente había terminado de forma rápida y con una destrucción a propiedad ajena monumental para estar a tiempo para pasar nochebuena con su novia. Ninguna de las dos se equivocó en sus pensamientos.

La god Slayer casi se había preocupado después de ver, media hora más tarde, cuando Natsu había llegado, como el chico había devorado una tras otra media bandeja de galletitas caseras sin casi respirar, parando solo porque «debía dejar algunas para el chocolate caliente después de la cena». Wendy solo había suspirado y limpiado con un par de movimientos gentiles una mancha de chocolate en la comisura de los labios ajenos.

—Natsu-san, no deberías comer demasiadas galletas antes de la cena —acabo por regañarlo. El susodicho la miro con curiosidad, y luego a Chelia y de vuelta a su novia.

—¿Cuántas galletas son demasiadas galletas? —les cuestiono, casi con inocencia, al final. Y a ambas no les quedó más remedio que reir.


	7. Not alone (Blue P brotp)

Bueno, Lec, espero que te guste, quedo bastante bien para mí, se apegó más a la idea original y tiene feels aunque me hubiese gustado que tuviese más humor.

AU. Plot robado de Cannon Island: 42. "Hey, we knew you were alone this Christmas so ya'know… Surprise!" / "Ey, sabíamos que estabas solo esta navidad, entonces ya lo sabes... ¡Sorpresa!"

FT y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **~.~.~.~**

Dedicado a:

Lec/Lector Shenglong.

 **~.~.~.~**

Un suspiro se le escapo mientras veía una película al azar en una lacrima, era alguna navideña, no muy buena, pero adecuada para nochebuena. Nochebuena solo, ¿acaso había algo peor? Lo dudaba.

Parpadeo confundido cuando escucho el timbre, tardando ligeramente en reaccionar e ir a abrir la puerta. Los ojos se le aguaron al ver allí a tres de sus alumnos allí. Eve cargaba una bolsa con el estampado de una heladería, Hibiki llevaba un par de tuppers con comida, mientras que Ren cargaba otro tupper y un morral que adivino tenía en su contenido un par de botellas más como la que tenía en la mano. Era su vino favorito. El moreno alzo la botella con una sonrisa.

—Sabíamos que estaría solo, así que, ¡sorpresa! —hablo Eve Tearm, una sonrisa también revoloteando en sus labios.

Un par de lágrimas se le resbalaron, traviesas, por las mejillas antes de que pudiera lanzarse a abrazarlos, escondiendo su sollozo, más ellos no pudieron responderle adecuadamente sino hasta dejar las cosas desprolijamente en la mesa, solo para devolverle el afecto.

—Los adoro, ¡Me~n! —había soltado sin pensar. Los tres habían reído y respondido a su propia manera.

Si, esas iban a ser unas buenas navidades, pensó Ichiya.


	8. Nasty list (MacbethFreed)

Bueno, aquí esta, iba a hacerlo un poco más nsfw pero no salio, anyway, quedo entretenido —y tal vez algo ooc, o no y yo ando paranoica porque tengo sueño—.

Semi AU? Plot robado de Cannon Island: 28. "You are going straight on the naughty list" / "Vas directo/derecho a la lista traviesa".

FT y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **~.~.~.~**

Dedicado a:

Fu/Furrett Belserion.

 **~.~.~.~**

Los ojos rojizos se fijaron en la concentración de su pareja mientras miraba aquella película de pseudo terror navideño antes de dejar su ahora también vacía taza en la mesa ratona que separaba el sofá de la lacrima de visión y se dejó caer, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja, quien apenas lo miro de reojo, más su reacción fue mayor cuando giro despacio, mordisqueándole la oreja, aun apoyándose sobre su hombro y limitándole el movimiento, un brazo rodeándole la cintura.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿No es obvio? Provocarte —respondió con simpleza, sus labios moviéndose hacia donde el pulso latía rítmicamente, besando allí y los alrededores.

—¿Enserio? —alzo una ceja Freed, intentando sin mucho esfuerzo ni éxito separarlo de sí.

—Sexo navideño —obvio con un gruñido, mordiendo el hueco entre el cuello.

—Macbeth.

—Va a gustarte —le insistió.

El mago de runas bufo, más tarde tendría marcas rojizas, de seguro.

—Definitivamente vas de cabeza a la lista negra.

—Es la mejor de las dos —se había encogido de hombros descaradamente, siguiendo con su trabajo. El de cabellos verdes rio.

—¿Entonces estas bien con que un tipo mitad cabra te persiga para castigarte?

Macbeth echo un vistazo a la película, Krampus, la leyenda existía realmente, lo sabía, pero le daba tremendamente igual.

—¿Crees que no podría contra él? —cuestiono, demasiado ocupado para pretender molestia.

—¿Y si decidiese aparecer ahora?

Freed solto un suspiro, provocando una sonrisa orgullosa en el contrario.

—Que lo intente.

Y el desafío, la promesa de patearle el trasero incluso a un ser mitológico de quien sabe cuántos años solo por llegar en el momento menos indicado a interrumpir aquellos momentos que compartían fue suficiente para que el mago de runas se dejara hacer finalmente, ambos ignorando completamente el gore de la pantalla por centrarse en el otro.


End file.
